Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods of treating herniated disks and particularly to treating herniated disks with cod liver oil.
2. Description of Related Art
Herniated disks are a condition caused by either a swelling or rupture of the disk pads between the vertebrae, which causes the disk material to press against the spinal nerves. This condition can cause pain, numbness or loss of function of the limbs. Currently, treatment of this condition involves either surgery or a treatment involving injections of enzymes that dissolve the swollen tissue. Both of these options are costly and painful.